Max's Escape
by Alice Undead
Summary: Maximum Ride is being abused at home and hates everything about her life. Even the fact that she's still alive. But all that changes when the new neighbors move in! Read to find out! And I know this has been done alot, and most of you are probably tired of them, but mine is good! I promise! Just try it out? My first fanfic! Will make another chapter upon request.
1. Chapter 1

I lay in my bed, listening to Skylit Drive and my father cursing about the bottle he had broken. As My Disease came blasting through the speakers, I heard another noise. I paused the track, sighed, and went downstairs to face the bastard.

"Yes?" I said, as I reached the bottom stair.

"Clean up that shit!" Jeb shouted, pointing toward the beer bottle on the floor.

I sighed and went to the closet for a broom. When I reached the closet, I was met with emptiness. "Where's the broom?" I asked, turning toward my foster father in question.

"Dunno, don't care. Looks like you'll have to use your hands." He said drunkenly from the couch, where he was sipping yet another Samuel Adams beer. I got down on my knees, and picked up the slick glass with my hands.

No gloves. No broom. Just my hands. I cut myself numerous times, and every time I let out a quiet curse. Jeb sat on the couch all the while, just staring at the television.

I went back upstairs when I was finished, and slammed my hand on the play button.

"Maximum Ride!" I heard him yell from downstairs.

I groaned and paused my music again. "Yes?" I called from my room.

"Come down here! I'm talking to you!" Jeb yelled from his position, undoubtedly, on the couch.

I trudged down the stairs and looked at him questioningly.

"We have new neighbors. Go say hi, and tell them I wasn't felling good, or at work or something. I'm not going over there." He said between sips of beer.

"Okay, I'll go get ready." I ran back up the stairs and put eyeliner on, teased my blond hair, and put on some dark purple skinny jeans and a Skylit Drive shirt.

I walked next door and rung the doorbell. I was answered by a woman who smelled like chocolate chip cookies, had curly brown hair, and warm brown eyes. She smiled at me.

"Hello! You must be the neighbor. Please, come in." She said.

Her voice was warm too. Welcoming, warm, and pleasant.

I liked this family already.

I stepped through the door and walked down the hall to the living room behind the mom. (I assumed she was the mother.) I steeped into a warm room that contained a happy family.

There was a little girl about 6 years old with blond curls and blue eyes, A tall, strawberry blond kid with cloudy blue eyes, a girl with caramel skin and chocolate eyes, a little blond boy with eyes just like the little girl's.

Then there was the boy who I noticed most of all. He had longish black hair, olive skin, and eyes that gave midnight a run for its money. I looked at him for a second too long, then went to stand awkwardly next to their mother.

"Guys, this is…" she looked to me then, not having known my name.

"Uh, Max. Maximum Ride." I said, shifting from foot to foot and then tugging on my belt.

"This is Maximum-" the woman started.

I cut her off. "Uh, just Max is fine." I muttered, pursing my lips and looking at the ground.

Whenever I cut Jeb off, I was met with a slap or punch somewhere, as long as we weren't in public.

"Oh, ok. This is Max, Max this is Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Fang. Right there is our dog Total, and you can call me Mrs. Martinez." she had said, pointing to everyone as she named them. "Now have a seat and I'll be back." Mrs. Martinez said as she spun around and left towards what looked to be a kitchen or dining room.

I sat on the opposite side of the couch Fang was sitting on.

Nudge, the girl with caramel skin came up to me and started taking. A lot.

"Hi, I'm Nudge, and I was just thinking how I really liked your hair. Ooh, and your shirt, and your shoes. What sizes do you wear? Maybe we could switch clothes sometime! Or better yet, have a sleepover! OMG! We could be best friends and have the best time ever! So what do you think?" She said

All. In one. Breath.

"Uh. I'm sure we could hang out sometime, if you wanted. We talk about all of that then, ok?" I returned.

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense!" she smiled, then bounced off to the kitchen toward her mother.

The little boy, Gazzy came up to me next, with his sister Angel in tow. "Sorry about Nudge." He said, "She can be kinda annoying sometimes." Then he looked to be thinking for a minute. "Ok, a lot of the time." Then he laughed and left to watch television across the room.

Angel still stood in front of me. "Wanna see Celeste?" she asked, smiling wide and eyes sparkling.

I smiled at her. "Sure, sweetie." I said. I liked this girl all ready.

Then, she ran off to get whatever or whoever Celeste was.

Iggy stood in front of me then. He looked kinda nervous and embarrassed. "Uh, hi Max. Listen, I have kinda a weird request." He said, not looking at me, but directly above my head.

"Uh, sure, what is it?" I asked, curious at to what his request could be.

"Can I, um, feel your face?" He said, looking really embarrassed now.

"Uh, why, exactly, do you want to feel my face?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well, see, I'm, uh…I'm…" he stopped for a moment. "I'm blind, and I want to know what you look like, and I can kinda do that by feeling your facial features."

"Oh, yeah. Sure, go ahead." I said, not laughing now. It really sucked that the kid was blind.

I closed my eyes as his hands neared my face. He pushed my fringe aside and paused to feel a few strands of hair. He let his fingers feel gently down my face, over my eyes, nose, mouth, and cheeks. I opened my eyes as he let his hands fall away from my face.

He smiled. "Thanks. You feel kinda pretty." He said, cocking his head to the side, and looking directly at me now. He walked away then, going to sit next to Gazzy in front of the T.V.

Angel bounded in front of me then. She held a small teddy bear in front of her. "This is Celeste." She said.

"Well, she's very cute. Just like you." I said, smiling at her.

I mean, the kid was freakin' adorable!

"Ok. I'm gonna go help mommy and Nudge." She said, and bounced away again.

Fang looked at me then. "Hi." He said.

I returned his greeting.

"So, Skylit Drive?" he said, gesturing to my shirt.

"Yeah. One of my favorites." I smiled. It was nice to meet people with similar music tastes.

"Mine too. What's your all time favorite?" He asked, obviously a little surprised I liked punk music.

"That's tough. Probably Bring Me The Horizon, or maybe Jamies Elsewhere. It changes depending on how I'm feeling."

"Yeah, same." He said, smiling a little at me.

"Ok, guys, who wants cookies? Mrs. Martinez called from the kitchen. Everyone ran to the door.

Must be some hella good cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the kitchen, right behind Iggy. He reached onto the counter and grabbed a handful of cookies.

"Whats so great about these cookies?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me in shock.

Iggy spoke first. "What do you mean whats so great about the cookies? They're my mom's cookies!" He shouted.

"Yeah, still don't get it." I said. I mean so what? They were just cookies.

"They're really good, ya' know, cause they're home made?" Nudge said around a mouthful of cookie.

"I've never had a home made cookie…" I said. I wondered what they tasted like. Were they like the one I'd had at the store when I was seven? Or were they different?

They stared again, mouths gaping and eyes wide.

"You _have_ to try one! They're awesome!" Gazzy said.

I shrugged and picked up a cookie. I took a bite.

Yeah, these were some hella good cookies.

I picked up a handful, like Iggy had done before. I went to sit down on the couch again. I could'nt believe I hadn't had a cookie in nine years.

Actually, I could. Jeb was abusive and never really treated me to anything other than beatings, and mom had died when I was eight. Not exactly much room for childhood experiences, ya' know?

I devoured the cookies and Fang came to sit next to me. "So, they're good?" He said, smirking at me.

"Yeah they're good! Way better than that one I had when I was seven." I said, stuffing more cookies in my mouth after I finished speaking.

"Seven? What was so great about the cookie you had when you were seven?" He asked, taking a bite of a cookie as well.

I swallowed. "It wasn't that it was good, it was the only cookie I'd ever had. Not including these." I said, gesturing with the hand that was full of cookies.

"The last cookie you had was one when you were seven years old? Why? That's crazy." He said, kinda shocked.

"Yeah. My mom died when I was eight, and I haven't seen much cause to make cookies, and my dad can't exactly cook." Yeah, more like he's too fuckin' lazy to do anything other that watch T.V., order me around, and drink beer.

"Wow. Sorry to hear that." He said.

"Don't be," I said. "You didn't kill her." I shrugged.

He got a weird look on his face, then turned towards the television to watch whatever show it was the kids had on.

Gazzy and Angel were fighting over the remote. Angel got her hands on it and switched the channel, ending up on My Little Pony.

"Stop! Don't. remote." I warned.

It was the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy. I freaking loved this episode.

Okay, I know what you're thinking. Something along the lines of: 'My Little Pony? Are you fucking kidding me?' but seriously! I _loved_ My Little Pony.

I like to think that it makes up for my lack of a childhood. Seems like it works, doesn't it?

Yeah, it does.

You dissagree? Oh, well, already written down.

I looked at the time. 9:59.

Well, shit.

I wasn't aloud to stay out of the house past 9:30. I was in soo much trouble when I got home.

I jumped up. "I'm sorry, but I have to ." I said, already making my way towards the front door.

"Oh, Max are you sure you can't stay for a while longer?" Mrs. Martinez said, giving me a sad look.

"No, I can't stay. I really have to go." I said, backing down the hallway with m,y hands in front of me.

"We'll see you tomarrow Max!" Nudge shouted from the living room, raising her hand up high above her head to wave at me.

I turned and ran out the door then. I bolted down the street to my front door and slammed it open to find an angry looking Jeb standing there.

"Why are you late?" he said, in a menacing voice.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up at the neighbors house. It won't happen again, I swear." I said, trying to hide the fact that I was shaking.

"Damn right it won't happen again!" He shouted, dragging me into the house by my hair.

He threw me down on the ground and kicked me in my side. I cried out and earned another blow to the side of the head.

He picked me back up and threw me into the coffee table, shattering the glass.

It dug into my back, and he punched me across the face, slicing my cheek with a ring he had on.

He threw me at the stairs and yelled. "Go to bed, and I better not hear any of that shitty music you listen to!"

He then sat back down, and I scrambled up the steps.

I limped to my bathroom, holding my side. I kneeled on the floor and got out my first aid kit. I pulled my shirt over my head and examined my back. There was no glass that I could see, but there were three small pieces in the shower when I stepped out.

I bandadged my back with gauze as best I could, and put an ice pack on my side. I had cleaned up the gash on my cheek and then floppeed onto my bed and tried to sleep through the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to a screaming alarm. I groaned and sat up slowly.

Damn, that hurt.

I pushed myself off the bed with a wince, and made my way toward my bathroom. I pushed the play button on my iPod dock and prepared myself for the damage I was about to see.

I turned around and peeled off the gauze. I gasped slightly.

It was_ awful_. There were black and blue spots running down my spine and cuts scattered like snow over my pale skin.

I sighed and turned to get a look at my side.

A mottled rainbow of color that sat under layers of my skin greeted me when I found the courage to look. I groaned again. Nice.

There was a small cut on my face from the punch last night and a bruise on the side of my head.

After I finished evaluating and bandaging my wounds, I got ready for school.

I slid a Blood on the Dance Floor shirt gingerly over my torso, with black skinny jeans to match.

I walked back into the bathroom and straightened my hair, teased it, and put on eyeliner.

I was about to leave the room when I remembered the cut on my face. I went to stand back in front of the mirror and expertly hid the cut with concealer, foundation, and powder.

I had gotten pretty good at hiding cuts and bruises. Ya' know, having dealt with it all your life, it's just kinda something you pick up over the years.

I put on a rainbow hoodie and walked downstairs, grabbing my iPod and headphones on the way.

Once downstairs, I cooked a crappy breakfast for Jeb, the best I could manage under the circumstances.

The circumstances being that I couldn't cook worth shit, and we had no food. Or money. So I wasn't eating today. Again.

Oh well. I was too used to malnourishment to complain.

I grabbed my book bag and walked out the front door to the bus stop down the street. The Martinez kids were already there. (The older ones, anyway)

Nudge and Iggy greeted me, but Fang stood silent, leaning against the street sigh marked 'Peregrine Lane'

What was up with this guy? He was super silent, from what I knew of him. But I at least got some acknowledgement. He saw the shirt I was wearing and smiled a little.

I sat on the tree stump, out of the way and out of sight of the kids who I knew were on their way.

The kids I went to school with, and who made my life a living hell outside of home.

That's right, folks! My life sucks no matter where I go!

They got to the bus stop soon. They greeted all of the new kids kindly, but then shoved Iggy and Nudge, shouting about how they wouldn't get special treatment.

The leader, Ari, walked up to Fang and said "Hey, emo kid! You're in my spot."

I strained to hear Fang's quiet, calm voice. I don't know what he had said, but it seemed to offend him. A lot.

That wasn't good. I hoped they didn't bring knives. I winced and shivered at the memory of cool, steel blades slicing my skin.

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a gun.

The next few moments happened in slow motion. I bolted up and ran toward them, Fang held up his hands, and Nudge yelled.

Soon I was in front of Ari. Just before he pulled the trigger, I grabbed his wrist and jerked it up towards the sky.

The gunshot rang in my ears, and I yanked the gun out of his hand.

Then, I ran. I fumbled to turn on the safety and get the clip out. When I finally managed, I took out the bullets, dropping them on the ground in front of Ari.

"You bitch!" he shrieked, completely outraged. "Good thing I've got another." He said, smiling wickedly as he took aim, and shot at me.

I felt such a heavy weight in my shoulder, I fell over. Then came the burning. I yelled out as the fire like pain spread through my arm.

The blood gushed, and I heard Nudge scream a few yards away.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…" I muttered, then blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in a hospital bed, with an I.V. in my arm. The antiseptic smell hit me like a wave. I almost vomited all over myself right there.

I took the needle out or my arm, and swung my legs to the side, in an attemp to get off the bed. My bare feet hit the ground, and I took a couple of unsure steps to the bag in the middle of the floor, most likely containing my clothes.

I pulled out the shirt with the bullet hole and blood stains on it. A shame. I liked that shirt. Next came my dirty jeans. Thos, I could wash. I pulled them on, and found my socks and shoes in the bottom of the bag, and slipped those on too, all the while my bangadged arm protested.

I sighed and got to my feet, walking towards the door. "Oh!" I almost forgot my hoodie. I wlked back to the bag, and found it under the bag. Well, that made no sense.

I shrugged it on. I walked towards the door again, and hid against the wall as a nurse walked past the door. I slipped out the door into the sickly green hallway, and shut the door quietly as the nurse walked into another room.

Then I ran. I bolted down the hallway and into the lobby, then out the doors. Hopefully, they didn't know where I lived.

I reached into my pocket, and thank God, my iPod was still there. I put in my headphones and searched through my artists, settling on Blue Foundation's Eyes on Fire.

I walked down the street in the general direction of my house.

When I arrived at home, it was around 5:00.

"Max, the neighbors called and asked about you. Go over there, cause I don't wanna see your fuckin' face right now." Jeb said, the moment I set foot in the doorway.

"What time do I have to be back?" I asked, hand still on the knob.

"I don't care, just go away." He said, drinking his beer more serenly than usual.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get some stuff from my room, then I'll be gone. Promise." I muttered, going behind the couch so I wouldn't be in the way of his show on the television.

Once in my room, I grabbedthe charger to my iPod, a few shirts, some pants, underwear and socks. I changed into a black t-shirt and my army style baggy pants, that were tucked into my black combat boots. Toothbrush, hairbrush, done.

I darted down the stairs and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind me and sprinting to the Martinez house, much to my bad shoulder's protest.

I knocked on the door. Mrs. Martinez answered, and said, probably the most kind words I had heard since my mother died.

"Max! It's so good to see you again! I heard what happened yesterday, and I can't thank you enough. If you hadn't done anything, who knows what might have happened! Just-thank you so much for protecting Nudge and Iggy. I'm so sorry you got hurt though." She rambled, reminding me of Nudge.

"It's fine, its what a decent person would do." I replied, a slight blush on my face.

"No, it's not! I have to pay you back!" exclaimed, looking earnestly into my eyes.

"No, you don't its okay." I said, kind of nervous now.

"I insist. Please Max, anything at all." She said.

"Well, if I could stay here for a few days, that would be okay." I said, extremly nervous now.

"I was going to offer that anyway! Anything else?" She asked, finally inviting me off of her doorstep.

"Uh, maybe the hospital bill? We're having a little trouble with money and can't exactly afford it." I said, wincing as she spun around to look at me.

"Of course! As long as you promise me something." She said, hands on her hips, ponytail swinging.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, afraid she would ask for something crazy.

"Come over everyday after school, okay?" she said, tilting her head to the side and smiling, her eyes squinting shut as she did so.

I sighed, relieved. "Yeah, of course." I said.

"Alright, great! Go upstairs and find Nudge's room, you get settled for the night in there." She said, heading towards the living room.

I headed up the long staircase, and found myself in front of a whole bunch of doors. One for each of the kids in the house. I guess the master bedroom was downstairs. Iggy's door was white, and had his name in bold black lettering. Gazzy's door was camoflauge green, and his name was written in massive bubble letters. Angel's door was a pastel purple color, and her name was written in calligraphy. Nudge's door was a light pink, with a normal handwriting style that was typical of girls, and Fang's door was a dark grey, with sharp, angular white letters.

I knocked on Nudge's door.

"Go away, Iggy!" she yelled from inside.

"It's not Iggy." I said, smirking a bit.

She was at the door in an instant.

"Max!" she shouted, throwing her arms around me. "Are you okay?" she said, pulling away after breaking approximately 3 of my ribs in her hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you? What happened after I blacked out?" I asked, walking into her room and sitting my bag down as I took a seat on her hot pink bed.

"Well, I had already called the cops, so they spent a little while making fun of Fang, and threatening us. The ambulance came a little while later, with the cops trailing it. Iggy had been making sure that you didn't bleed to death, and Fang and I were keeping them busy. They put you in the back of the ambulance, took the jerks to the police station, and we went home." She said.

"Ok, cool. Thanks." I said. "So what do you wanna do now?" I asked.

She looked me over, taking in my outfit. She grinned.(Very slowly and creepily, might I add)"Make over." She said, taking me by the hand and dragging me into her closet.


	5. Chapter 5

Nudge had forced me into some frilly clothes, (And despite the fact that I was a few inches taller than her, all her clothes fit me.)Make up that typical girls wear, and heels.

"Nudge, I can't believe you're doing this to me." I whined as she curled my long blonde hair.

"Shush, you look super cute, and if you move, I'll burn you." She replied.

I blew the hair out of my face and sighed, waiting until she was finished. This was so boring. I wish I was hanging out with the guys, playing video games or something. Anything but this, really.

Nudge dragged me downstairs, and told me to wait in the kitchen.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." She said, then left. I stood, leaning against the counter as I waited for Nudge to return. It was a miracle she had convinced me to put on this black ruffled death trap she called a skirt, and the black stiletto heels to match. She also had me in a red shirt, which was tucked into the skirt, and had red lipstick on me.

It was ridiculous. What kinds of people wear clothes like these anyway? It was uncomfortable and impractical.

My head snapped up, my gold earrings tinkling as I did so. The lights were dimmed in the living room. Nudge's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the first fashion show including the great Maximum Ride!" She said.

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Nudge peeked in through the kitchen door.

I shook my head at her frantically, praying that she wasn't serious about this.

She jerked her thumb out towards the living room. Then came the bambie eyes.

Damn those bambie eyes! I lowered my head in defeat and walked slowly towards the door. Slowly, because I was still getting used to the death traps the girl had strapped to my feet.

I entered the living room, and everyone stared. Nudge gestured for me to walk. So I did. I walked to the end of the room and back. Nudge mouthed words to me that I knew meant pose. So I did. Very weakly, might I add. All I really did was put a hand on my hip, and put my leg out a bit. Not very remarkable, if you ask me, or anyone in the room, for that matter.

I turned and stalked back into the kitchen. Nudge's voice filled the room again.

"Please stay seated, we are in the process of a costume change." She boomed.

Then she burst through the kitchen door and dragged me back upstairs. She threw clothes at me once we were in her room.

"Put them on." She commanded, her voice stern beyond her years.

I quickly went into her massive closet and fitted myself into the tight black dress, and the black thing she had called a cardigan earlier. I kept the black sky scraper heels on as I walked out and rushed back down the stairs, being pulled by a _very_ serious Nudge.

She pushed me into the kitchen, then announced my entrance yet again.

I walked through the kitchen door again, putting a tiny bit of swing in my hips as I walked to the end of the room and back. For the pose this time, I put both hands on my hips, the cardigan thingy falling off my shoulders the slightest bit. Just enough to reveal the strapless, low cut v-neck of the bodice on the dress.

I turned my head a bit as I heard someone's breathe catch in their throat. I saw Fang looking at me in awe. I blushed and walked towards the stairs.

We went up the stairs one last time and I put on my original clothes, except I had a thick black belt this time.

"Introducing the one and only Maximum Ride's last appearance!" Nudge hollered, her voice vibrating through the floor.

I stepped out for the last time, much more comfortable in my own clothes. My military grade combat boots clunked lightly against the floor as I tread down my living room path once more, and back down to pose, which was now a roundhouse kick and a fighting stance.

The lights turned on and I stood there, playing with the last minute braid nudge had put in my hair for the military look.

"Max, you looked beautiful!" Mrs. Martinez said, hugging me tightly.

"Thanks." I said, taking off the belt and handing it to Nudge.

Angel ran up to me. "Max!" she shouted, and jumped up at me.

Of course I caught her, smiling wide, and spun her around in circles. She laughed, and let her head fall back. Then, I threw her up and caught her.

Some people would stare at this display, because angel was about 50 pounds, and six years old. But, you know what? She is fricking adorable, and I'm strong. So I don't mind. Not even a little.

I put the kid down and laughed. I went and sat down on the couch in between Gazzy and Fang. Well, until Gazzy moved to the chair.

"You looked, um, nice." Fang said, almost blushing.

"You thought so?" I asked.

"Yeah, why? You don't think so?" He asked, turning to me.

"The clothes were ridiculously uncomfortable, and impractical." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"They still looked nice." He said.

"Karaoke!" Gazzy and Angel shouted in unison.

I groaned. They dimmed the lights once again. Gazzy took a microphone from God knows where, and started singing "Pretty Fly for a White Guy" by The Offspring.

I really enjoyed that.

Nudge was up next, singing "Call me Maybe" by the Carly girl. As expected of a girl like her.

Angel sang three short nursery rhymes.

Iggy, being Iggy, sang "Sexy and I know it"

I could hardly breathe during that performance.

Iggy pushed Fang up, and shoved the microphone into his hand. He chose the song "Don't Go" by Bring Me The Horizon. Which was awesome. I had no idea he could scream. More in common for us!

Nudge and Angel pulled me up, forcibly shoving the microphone into my hands.

"But I don't wanna!" I whined.

"If you don't, I'm picking your school clothes tomorrow." Nudge threatened.

I blanched and chose a song silently.

I thought about doing a Paramore song, but ended up choosing "I don't care if you're contagious" by Pierce The Veil

I sang the lyrics perfectly, screaming when required, and even doing the "Can you chase away the darkness?" in the background. I almost forgot I had an audience.

When I finished, I was applauded, and Nudge and Gazzy insisted I sing another song.

So I did. Fearing that nudge would make me wear some sort of dress to school if I didn't, I scrolled through the song choices until I found "Brick by Boring Brick" by Paramore.

I finished this song, and opened my eyes to find everyone staring at me.

"What?" I asked, very confused.

"Max, your voice is beautiful!" Mrs. Martinez exclaimed, having joined the festivities earlier on.

"Uh, thanks. I think I'm gonna go to bed now." I said, dropping the microphone and running up the stairs to Nudge's room.


	6. Chapter 6

I paced across the fluffy pink carpet, head down in concentration. Should I leave? If I do, I would have to deal with Daddy Dearest. If I stayed, I may have to do some more incredibly embarrassing tasks to please those who housed me tonight. But anything was better than getting beat. There was a knock on the door. I grunted, and it swung open slowly. Fang stood there. "Sorry about Nudge. She does that with pretty much all of her friends." He said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. "You seemed to be fine with singing." I commented, not having expected this from him. "I'm pretty used to the requests of the little ones. It's easier to just do it and get it over with, so they stop bugging you." He said, crossing the room to stand in front of me. I smiled a little at this, and turned around to look at him. I don't know what it was that made him do it, but he reached over to put his hand on my shoulder, and I flinched. Quite violently, might I add. He looked at me, concerned. "Are you ok?" I shook off the feeling I got whenever anyone touched me, and nodded. "Yeah." I said, in a voice that was devastatingly shaky. He looked at me as if I were something fragile, breakable, which was true. My skin was thin from bruising and my bones were weak from malnourishment "Come with me for a second." He said, taking my hand and pulling me gently down the hall. We went into what I assumed was his room, with dark gray walls, black carpet, and a matching, disheveled bed set. He sat down with me on his bed. "Are you okay, Max?" he said, still holding my hand. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I said, praying to every god I could think of that I sounded genuinely confused. He narrowed his eyes a bit, "Because people don't usually flinch when someone goes to touch them." "Well, maybe I do." I said, shrugging. He sighed, and shook his head. "Max…" he muttered. " You don't have to tell me now, but if you need someone to talk to, you can call me. Remember that." He said, looking intently into my eyes. I nodded, after a moment's hesitation. He then grasped my shoulders gently, and pulled me to him in a comforting hug. I sat there, my arms hanging at my sides, and my eyes wide with confusion, as I hadn't been hugged since my mother had died. I stumbled around words, and finally settled on "Uh," after a few more seconds of floundering. I sat in silence for a moment before finally working up the nerve to hug him back for a second before pulling away and standing at the door. "Let's go downstairs." I said, pulling open the door and gesturing for him to follow me back down the stairs, to where everyone waited for our return, sitting in front of a television blaring children's songs and projecting cartoon images. I took a seat next to Angel, and she looked up at me with concerned eyes. "Max, are you ok?" she said, taking hold of my hand in her own very small ones. I smiled reassuringly at her. "Yeah, I'm ok. Stage fright I suppose." I said, looking towards the television. I looked over to Iggy and Gazzy. "Hey, you guys up for some video games?" I asked. They smiled devilishly and looked at one another for a moment, then turned back to me and said in unison, "You know it." I stood up and pumped my fist in the air. "Yes! Let's go!" I practically shouted at them, and turned and ran back towards the stairs with Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang in tow. Ten minutes later, I was shouting things in various languages at the horror game before me on the flat screen in Iggy's room. "Nien! Nicht schon wieter! Geh weg!" I shouted at the particularly ugly monster that I was running from at the moment. "Inte igen, för helvete" I said, throwing my head back in frustration as the damn thing tore my character to pieces. They were all looking at me funny. "Uh, what language was that?" Iggy asked, looking slightly past me. "First German, then I switched to Swedish." I muttered, selecting another map from the list before me on the bright screen. "Why?" Gazzy said, plopping down next to me. "Pick that one, it's the best." he said, pointing to one towards the bottom. "It's just a weird habit of mine. I speak in different languages sometimes." I answered, shrugging as if it were completly normal for a girl in the tenth grade to know more languages than any school offered. The truth was, it was a way to keep my mom alive. She knew lots of languages. She was a translater. So, when I was learning to talk, she started to teach me most of the ones she used normally. So now I could chose pretty much any language except for the asian ones, and ace the class. "Thats kinda cool." Fang said, focusing on killing some zombies. "Thanks." I said. "Now cover me, and I'll raid the enemy base camp." I muttered, manuevering my way towards the camp marked with symbols it would take a lifetime to understand. I collected the things neccesary, and got the hell out of dodge. "To the safehouse!" Gazzy yelled. "They're tracking you now." "Ugh! Seriously?" I muttered, turning about and landing a few good headshots before bolting back to the safehouse. I fell asleep in Fangs room, since I figured Nudge wouldn't wanna share her bed. Iggy and Gazzy had went back to their room. I woke up from a nightmare with a gasp. I was covered in sweat and ina bed that wasn't mine. I hand grabbed my shoulder. I almost screamed as I leaped off the bed to the corner of the room. The figure walked towards me as I cowered in the corner. I backed up as far as I could, and when the figure raised a hand I cried out and shielded my head with my hands. "No!" I cried out hoarsly, and was surprised when the hand landed gently on my arm. I looked up with wide eyes, and saw Fang standing above me, looking extremly concerned. Without being completly aware of what I was doing, I threw myself into his arms and choked out a dry sob. I wasn't crying, but I was shaking hard enough to cause a mini earthquake. He picked me up with surprising ease and sat down on his bed with me on his lap. He stroked my hair, whispered unintellegable things until I calmed down. I hopped off of his lap, and looked at him for a second before leaving the room and stalking to Nudge's room. I plopped down on the floor and sighed. Great. Now I'd have to try and explain that episode I just had to a guy who already had suspicions about me. Awesome. This was gonne be just frickin' dandy.


End file.
